Cruise
by Nekokagomeinu
Summary: What happens when a teenager loses her parents and finds a love who takes her away from the pain? InuKag MirSan
1. Prologue

**Cruise**

Prologue

This is a story about a young sixteen year old girl who had her life change forever. Her heart broke to pieces the day the news was heard. Her life changed and she thought nothing could get better. She felt her whole world was turning upside down, until one boy made her see that even though life may seem horrible It really isn't. He took her away from Tokyo and showed her the real world outside her pain. This young girl was named Kagome Kameka Higurashi and the tale of how one boy, Inuyasha Akira Takasugi. He made her see the real world and showed her how life can be more than pain and sorrow. Maybe I'll start with the beginning.

" **Kagome! Kagome Kameka Higurashi! Get back here now!" **A young man around sixteen, seventeen, shouted through the sound of thunder and rain.

" **Kagome not funny! Please come back!" **A young burnett haired girl shouted.

" **Lady Kagome please come back! We're worried about you!" **A man with black hair pulled in a pony tail, shouted as the three searched the dark, cold woods.

" **Inuyasha I don't see her!" **The young girl shouted.

" **Sango keep looking! She has to be here!" **Inuaysha the silver haired hanyou shouted across the rolling thunder.

" **Inuyasha can't you smell her scent?" **Inuyasha turned to glare at the black haired teenager.

" **Miroku you moron! It's raining her scent isn't reachable!" **Sango shouted to the stunned monk.

" **Right." **They continued back to the search.

They searched a good two hours until they closed in on a weeping sound. _' Is it you Kagome? Please be okay.' _Kagome sat under a tree soaking wet. She was clinging to a picture of two people and a teenage girl.

_' Mom, dad. Why did you go?' _

**Flashback**

" _**I believe that you like him Kagome!" **A beautiful woman in her late thirties teased Kagome._

" _**Mom that's really not funny!" **Kagome said from the back seat of their _

_volkswagon. _

" _**Ayeka leave her alone. You know she hates it when you talk about her and Inuyasha. Even though it is true." **A nice handsome man in his late thirties, said._

" _**Thanx dad." **Kagome stuck her tongue out at her mom. _

" _**You'll catch flies like that dear." **Kagome automatically closed her mouth. _

"_**But Toku, you know Inuyasha and Kagome make a cute couple. They have been best friends since what, they were toddlers?" **Toku nodded._

" _**Yes they are cute together, and I trust Inuyasha. He's responsible and he loves our daughter very much. He's just what she needs for a first boyfriend." **Kagome hit his shoulder and he laughed._

" _**Dad please! Inuyasha and I are just best friends. Nothing more!" **Kagome was blushing madly now. Ayeka turned from the passenger seat of the car. _

" _**Then why are you blushing like a red tomato? You like Inuyasha don't you!" **Kagome turned her face._

" _**No!" **Ayeka and Toku laughed. _

" _**Awful fast there huh dear." **He turned to his beautiful wife._

" _**Yes dear..." **Ayeka looked ahead. **" Toku look out!" **His head jerked and there he saw a car speeding their way, honking like no tomorrow._

" _**Dad, Mom! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **The car screeched and flew off the side of the road. It slammed into a tree. Kagome was knocked unconscious, wish they could say the same for her parents. _

_Kagome was in a coma for two weeks after the accident. She awoke in a white room with the sun gleaming on her face. She felt a grasp on her hand and she turned to see non other than Inuyasha holding her tight, he was asleep with his head on his arms and his left hand clasped to her right. She smiled and then remembered what happened, she gasped. She made and attempt to get up, but two strong hands held her down. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her._

" _**You mustn't move Kagome. You're still to weak." **She lied back down and looked around._

" _**Inuyasha were am I? Were are my parents?" **She looked over to see tears running down his face. She reached up to wipe them away. **" Why are you crying Inuyasha? Did something happen? Were are they?" **Inuaysha placed a finger to her lips. _

" _**Shhhh... It's alright, but Kagome...Ayeka and Toku didn't make it. The car crash killed them and you were left in a coma for two weeks. I'm sorry Kagome." **Kagome started to cry like a baby. She couldn't help it, her family was gone and she was alone. Inuyasha pulled a letter from his pocket. **" Your grandfather brought this to you earlier. He said your parents left it to you when you were born." **Kagome wrapped moist fingers around the small letter._

_She opened it slowly. It read:_

_Our dearest Kagome,_

_This letter is to you on the day you were born. Kagome I am your mother Ayeka and I am here to tell you about what we leave to you if we pass on. I hope your father and I see you grow up into a beautiful young lady and to see you fall in love. I am going to tell you something that your father and I want you to have. When and if we die before you are old enough to take care of yourself, we leave you a mansion in Tokyo just down the street for the family Shrine. Your grandfather can take care of himself if you are older than fifteen and are able to move out. If not you will live with him until you're older. We also leave you with plenty of money. Thanks to your dad's family business at Higurashi corp. We are able to leave you behind more than fifty grand._

_The mansion is called, Higurashi Manor and is already paid for. When your father, Toku Higurashi, bought it he paid the place for a lifetime of work. You have nothing to worry about, and I...we hope we live to see you get married and have a child. Your father and I are very please to have a child and we thank Kami it's you. If we pass on before we see this day, we hope you have great friends and someone who loves you so they may live with you in your mansion._

_It's way to big for only you and your grandfather refuses to move out of the family Shrine. We hope you like your gifts dear, and we love you always and eternity. Please be safe and have a great life. We love you Kagome Kameka Higurashi and no matter what we will watch over you, no matter were we are._

_Love always,_

_Ayeka Higurashi and Toku Higurashi_

_( Your loving parents )_

_Kagome set the letter down and cried more. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and aloud her to cry. She clung to him as if he was going to leave her too. He lifted her chin. **" As the letter said 'someone who loves you so they may live with you in your mansion'. Kagome I will stay with you so you may have someone to live with." **Inuyasha blushed as Kagome brought her hand to his cheek in a loving gesture._

" _**You mean you, Inuyasha Akira Takasugi, love me?" **Kagome blushed as his amber eyes searched hers. He nodded slowly as her chestnut eyes slowly made her way to his. He closed his eyes and met her lips softly upon his. They pulled away. **" My mom was right. I do love you. Your the boy they said I would have when I grew up. Your the boy mom was talking about." **Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome shook her head. **" Hmm never mind. I love you Inuyasha." **_

" _**And I love you." **They kissed with another soft touch. Kagome blushing as she thought._

" _Mom thank you. Dad thank you too. I see what you were talking about. You sent me the perfect guy. I love you always. Thank you.. thank you.." _She began to cry again as Inuyasha hugged her close. Tears of his own falling from his face.

**End of Flashback**

" **I will live with you so you may have someone to love. He said that. He said he loves me. I ran away like a fool! All the memories of the shrine and I ran! Stupid Kagome!" **_Kagome stood, clothes dripping wet and her hair a mess. She still clung to the picture of her and her parents. She walked from the tree to reveal her self to Inuaysha, Sango, and Miroku, Sango and Miroku. They came to find her, why not they are after all her best friends too. Inuaysha whipped around as he heard the soft, ' Inuyasha'_, escape her lips. Sango and Miroku turned as well. Inuyasha ran and picked her up swinging her around. He clung to her tears flowing down his face. He looked at her stained on. Mud and dirt covered her beautiful face, her big chestnut eyes wide with happiness.

" **You have to promised to love me forever and never let me go. I need you Inuyasha." **Kagome whispered her face know buried in his kimono. Inuaysha looked down at her.

" **I promise Kagome, forever and always." **Sango know tearing up ran to hug her best friend, Miroku not to far behind. They all hugged in the falling rain. Inuyasha carried Kagome to the shrine were she slept. They decided to go to the Mansion when she was ready, maybe tomorrow she would be. Sango clung to Miroku's arm as the walked. He bent over and whispered in her ear.

"_I promise too Sango. I'll love you forever and always, I'll never let you go." _Sango looked up at his violet eyes as she blushed. He placed a soft kiss to her lips. They pulled away and she lied her head to his chest after he scooped her up too. They both fell asleep in the arms of their lovers.

And that's how it happened. Kagome's beloved parents died in the car crash as she somehow managed to survive. Some say it was her miko powers, which I gratefully believe. So that's how her life changed, and it's going to take a lot to make her see that life is more than sorrow and pain, that there is a real world beyond her shattered heart. Can Inuaysha, Sango, and Miroku make her see this real world, or is she doomed to a life of misery, pain, and sorrow. Stay tuned.

Cruise Chapter One soon to come.

A/N This fic is being written by two of us so we created this account  
but our main ones are Kagome32shrine and Nekoinuhanyou. The updates  
will be random though considering it has to work around our time  
schedule. Kagome32shrine wrote the prologue while i am doing the  
authors note and checking for spelling errors. Nekoinuhanyou and  
Kagome32shrine 


	2. Tickets!

A month had passed since her parents death and she was still mourning for them. At the Takasugi mansion three people were planning something but what was it that they were planning? " We have to get her to move in with me" " It's no use Inuyasha we've tried many times to get her to move in with you" Sango reasoned with him. " We will get her to move in with you" a masculine voice added. " Miroku we've done all we can to comfort her and have had no luck persuading her" " Sango i know that we have both lost our parents and grieved thier deaths, but Kagome has to get over it for it is ruining her health." he tried reasoning with her. " Feh it seems i'm invisible to you humans right now" Inuyasha scoffed. " Inuyasha can you come upstairs for a moment" his mother Izayoi callled from the top of the basement stairs. " Alright mom i'm coming" he replied while Sango and Miroku who had moved in with him recently snickered. " Shut it you guys" he growled at them as Kirara came down the stairs and jumped onto her owner's shoulder.

Inuyasha reached the kitchen which he had been lured to by the scent of ramen as well as his mother cooking it. " Inuyasha i want you to give one of these tickets to Kagome" " Mom tickets, tickets for what?" asked the confused hanyou. " Dear there are 4 tickets here for you and your friends to go on a cruise to Haiwaii" " Haiwaii but how are we going to get Kagome to come cause she has been mourning since her parents died in that car crash all she has left for family is her cat Buyo" he yelled at his mother. " Inuyasha Akira Takasugi don't use that tone with me or i'll get Kagome to put a spell on you" " Feh she can't do that she ain't no miko" he sarcastically replied. " Actually she is a miko and has already put a spell on you." " How do you know this" " Her grandfather runs sunset shrine and is a priest but she does not want to go live there right now as it holds to many memories of her parents." " What spell did she put on me and how come i didn't notice she hasn't used it before though" " Yes she has Inuyasha remember that day you made her made and ended up doing a faceplant in the ground" " Feh it was only cause i refused to go shopping with her at the mall." " Well you better not be in earshot of her if she says the word sit" " Why" " Because that necklace she gave you has the power for her to subdue you using one word. ' Oh crap' Inuyasha thought.

After his talk with his mother about the cruise tickets to Haiwaii he ran downstairs to tell his friends. " Awesome maybe now we can persuade Kagome to move in with you she can't resist the cruise, she told me she ahs been dying to go to Haiwaii for ages." " Sango how do you know that?" Miroku asked " I've known Kagome almost as long as Inuyasha and she said the one place she wanted to go the most was Haiwaii to visit all the islands on a cruise." " Inuyasha which Islands will we be visiting while on the cruise" Sango asked him. " It says here on the tickets that we are visiting Maui, Honalulu, Oahu, Kauai, and Molokai. Also it's a 14 night cruise and we will only be spending a day at each port." Inuyasha finished. " Awesome lets invite Kagome over right now and maybe with the cruise we can persuade her to move in with us." Sango said " Alright i'll go phone her" Inuyasha replied as he went to the other room and dialed Kagome's number. " Hello who's calling" " Kagome how many times do we have to go through with this i'm the only one besides your grandfather that calls you" Inuyasha replied to her slightly irritated at her. A few more minutes passed and " Alright fine i will come over cause you won't tell me what you have." She said. " So is she coming over?" " Yes she should be here in 10 minutes" he replied.

Ten minutes later the doorbell at the Takasugi mansion rang. " Inuyasha, Kagome's here" his mother yelled to him. " Alright tell her to come to the basement" " Kagome there in the basement planning a trip or something" Izayoi greeted her as she let Kagome in. " Ok" " Inuyasha just what kind of suprise do you have for me" She asked him as she got to the bottom of the stairs. " Kagome were going to Haiwaii" " Your joking right Sango?" " No she is not, here are your tickets so get packing we leave for the cruise in 2 days. " Yes sir". " Alright and Kagome please move in with us and Inuyasha" Sango pleaded using the famous puppy dog pout. " Oh alright as long as i can bring my cat Buyo." " Of course you can kagome that way he will keep Kirara busy while we are away so my mother isn't pestered by her all day." Inuyasha replied " Alright I am finally going to Haiwaii" Kagome yelled while pumping her fist into the air.

* * *

A/n Here you have chapter one of Cruise from Nekoinuhanyou. Next update depends on Kagome32Shrine since we are writing this story together switching for each chapter 


	3. Moving

**Chapter Two**

Kagome was at the shrine packing her things, Sango helping. Kagome pulled out a duffle back and put books in it. Kagome smiled and looked at Sango.

" **Am I doing the right thing? I mean leaving my grandfather and moving in the mansion dad and Izayoi left me and Inuyasha?" **

Sango smiled. **" Yes they wanted you happy or they wouldn't of left y'all a mansion and a lot of money, I mean a lot." **Kagome giggled.

" **You're right, but I want you, Inuyasha, and Miroku to live with me and never leave me! Got it?"** Kagome said moving close to Sango. **" I'm moving in because I am lonely and need the people I love around me." **

Sango put her hands up in a waving matter.** " Yes we already agreed. Okay calm down. Hehe..."** Sango gave off a nervous laugh. Kagome moved away as she began to laugh her ass off.

" **Should've seen your face Sango. I know, we talked about it before."** Kagome said wipping the tears from her eyes.** " Now let's finish this moving stuff before Inuyasha returns and throws a fit."** Sango agreed.

They finished the packing and then the doorbell rang. **" I bet I know who that is..." Kagome ran down and dropped the box she was carrying. She opened the door. " Hi! Took you long enough!"** Inuyasha and Miroku stepped in.

Inuyasha pulled her in a kiss. **" Well Miroku was being his perverted self."** Inuyasha laughed at Sango's reaction, which was a bonk to Miroku's head.

" **I thought so, pervert."** Sango said fuming over her so called boyfriend. Inuyasha picked up the box Kagome dropped and Miroku the one Sango had.

" **The rest are upstairs. We will go to Kagome's and unload them." **Sango said.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded while walking upstairs. **" I hope we don't get killed for what we did Inuyasha."** Miroku said.

" **Shut up monk!"** Inuyasha said hoping he was right._ ' Man do I hope.' _He thought.

Kagome and Sango filled the car that Inuyasha drove in. A red sports car with black flames. **" Hot car!" **Kagome squealed. Sango smiled.

" **Yup!"** Sango said loading the last bit of Kagome's stuff in the trunk.** " Ready?"** Kagome smiled.

" **Yup! Wait grandpa!" **An old man walked from the shrine.

" **Yes dear?" **Kagome ran and hugged him with all her might.

" **I'll miss you so much! Please take care! If you ever get lonely move in with me, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Buyo. Buyo! I forgot him!"** Inuaysha came out carrying her cat.

" **Got him, no worries. Ouch damn cat!"** Buyo scratched Inuyasha. **" Buyo that hurt!"** Buyo began to lick Inuyasha's scratch.

" **Silly cat." **Grandpa said.** " I will be fine. I love you Kagome. You'll be happy with your friends. I know Inuyasha will take care of you and Sango too, but be careful of that hentai Miroku." **He whispered.

" **Hey Ji Ji that hurt!"** Miroku said pouting. Kagome laughed as did Inuyasha and Sango.

" **Miroku he's right. You are a pervert!"** Inuyasha said laughing.

Miroku huffed. **" Not fair..."** Sango kissed his cheek.

" **Yes it is."** He blushed. After awhile they actually got Kagome in the car. She was stronger than most think. Inuyasha drove off to the mansion were all spent time moving in. Kagome sighed as he drove away from the shrine. **" Bye grandpa."** He was waving at her from the steps. Inuyasha looked at her.

" **As you said Kagome if he get's lonely he can come live with us."** Kagome smiled.

" **Thanx Inuyasha."** She kissed his cheek. He pulled in the mansion driveway with the huge gate that separated them from the house. Kagome gasped. Just like her parents said. All hers and Inauyasha's. **" Glad dad was friends with your mom. I wouldn't of ever met you or fell in love with you."** Kagome said blushing.

" **Ditto Kagome. I feel the same."** Sango was leaning on Miroku. They had lived with Inuyasha for the past month and finally got Kagome to too. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

" **Mom is excited about you coming to stay. Takasugi Mansion is nothing without the second heir. Mom and your dad believed we belonged together so they made this mansion for us both."** Inuyasha smiled. Kagome recalled the letter.

" **Yes and I am very happy about that too!"** Kagome smiled. He pulled up to the steps as they were greeted by a beautiful woman in her early thirties smiling at them. Kagome sat Byou down as he ran to play with Kirara.** " Mrs. Takasugi! I am so happy to see you." **Kagome hugged her.

" **I told you a thousand times Kagome, call me Izayoi."** Kagome blushed.

" **Well Izayoi, I am very happy to be here!" **Izayoi hugged her tight.

" **Me too! Inuaysha can't stop talking about you. It's about time you came, he was driving us all crazy!"** Kagome blushed as did Inuyasha. Izayoi, Miroku, and Sango laughed.

Izayoi amiled and took Kagome's arm. **" Dear come with me and I will show you to your room."** Kagome nodded and Izayoi escorted her to her room.

Kagome gasped at the huge house before her eyes. The walls were painted a badge color and the floor was white marble tile. A gold fountian with a statue stood in the center of the room. Behind it was a stair case that reached up and parted two ways, one to the left and another to the right. The carpet on the stair case was red and the railing was gold. Kagome smiled. Paintings of their childhood lingered on the walls, some of other things like landscapes. Inuyasha smiled as he looked towards Kagome tearing face. He loved to see her happy. ' I knew she'd like it.' He thought. Izayoi led her up the stair case and towards the left. Doors as far as the eye could see, lined the red carpeted hall. Izayoi stopped in front of a beautiful hand carved door. Kagome went to open it, but Izayoi motioned for Inuyasha to cover her eyes, when he did Kagome gasped.

" **What's this?"** Izayoi laughed.

" **You have to keep your eyes close until we redo your room. Inuyasha take Kagome on on tour of the house."** Inuyasha smiled.

" **Certainly! Come my Kagome."** Kagome giggled at the sound of that.

" **Your Kagome? When did this happen?"** She asked as they walked off. Inuyasha stopped and whipped her around.

" **The first time we did this..." **Inuaysha brought Kagome's lips to his own. He licked her botttom lip as she gave him access ro her mouth. They mingled tongs for awhile before they needed breath.

" **Wow my Inuyasha is good."** Inuyasha smirked at her.

" **Really?"** She nodded and they kissed again. He took her to the kitchen which held many workers. They were cleaning and cooking like a flock of surprised birds. They stopped when they saw Kagome.

" **Well hello Miss. Kagome. We finally get to meet the second heir to Takasugi mansion. I'm Kaname Octavia, I'm the head chef. Nice to meet you."**

Kagome bowed.** " And I you. I am Kagome Higurashi as you already know, I am glad to meet all of you."** They all smiled and bowed. Inuyasha took her everywhere until they came to a room with a butler and three men. One was a human with brown hair and brown eyes. Another a youki with silver hair and deep blue eyes. The last was a wolf youki with black hair and baby-blue eyes. He walked over to her. **" Hi cutie I'm Koga Masion. Nice to meet you."**

Inuyasha growled low. **" I am Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you Koga."** The other guys walked over too.

" **Hi I'm Hojo Nakatoon. I am a body guard for you along with Koga and..." **The silver haired youki cut him off.

" **I am Sesshomaru Takasugi. I am Inuyasha's older brother,You remember me right?"** Inuyasha was punched by Sesshomaru. They started to laugh.

Kagome nodded. **" So you're the brother who always looked after me when Inuyasha wasn't able too?"** Inuyasha looked at his brother. Sesshomaru nodded. He knew Kagome's game and she was playing it. Kagome hugged him tight. **" I missed you so much! I was afraid of not seeing you again. After you married Kaugra you were distant."** Shesshomaru laughed.

" **Yup, I'm her body guard too."** They laughed.

" **Shessy you're hillarious!"** Inuyasha. Koga, and Hojo looked at her with horror. " **What?" **She asked blinking.

Inuyasha was about to grab her away, but Shessy got to her first**. " Sesshomaru put her down! She didn't mean it!"** They expected a scream, but got a squeal.

" **Stop Shessy! Ahh!"** He was...tickling her?

" **What are you doing?"** Inuaysha asked.

Shessy put her down and hugged her. **" The only girl who calls me that know is Kaugra, well Fluffy, but you were the only one who called me Shessy and I forgot how much I missed it!"** They laughed.

" **So Shessy..." **Shessy glared at Hojo.

" **Only Kagome calls me that got it?"** Hojo gulped and agreed with a nod.

" **Y-y-yes sir..."** Shessy nodded. They all talked for an hour then a knock came to the door.

" **Kagome we're ready now."** Sango said entering.

" **Coming!"** Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and avoiding Koga's drool.

They entered the room with Kagome's eyes covered.** " Ready?"** Kagome nodded and Inuyasha let go.

" **Surprise!"** They shouted. Kagome gasped.

Her room was a badge color with pink sheets sprawled across her king sized bed. The pillows were all colors: Pink, green, purple, some blue, and yellows. Kagome squealed. A new computer sat on a desk pressed to her wall. A balcony that hung three floors from the ground and a fountain that was right there in her veiw. The ocean could be seen from her window. It was gorgeous. The room was filled with new clothes, make-up, and shoes. The closet was walk in, face it you could have a part in there! The floor was a plush carpet and it was wonderful against her toes.

" **I...I...I..." **The words wouldn't come out.

" **You love it?"** They all asked in union. Kagome nodded as tears rolled down her face. She turned and hugged them with dear life. **" Thank you! Thank you!"** Inuyasha hugged her back and kissed her forhead.

" **You're very welcome, my Kagome." **It was a wonderful day with the best gift ever. She was now happy to have moved in. Great people and wonderful friends to share with. It was gonna be a great life for them all.

**A/N: Over more by Nekoinuhanyou! Her chapter next! **


End file.
